P450's form a large diverse gene family with about 246 isoforms in Arabidopsis and 372 identified in rice. P450s are hemoproteins that convert a broad range of substrates to more or less bioactive products. P450s are critical in numerous metabolic pathways, including lignin and pigment biosynthesis, detoxification of harmful compounds, and are considered important in the evolution of land plants. Inhibitors of P450 activity include 1-aminobenzo-triazole, tetcyclacis, piperonyl butoxide, and tridiphane.
Saflufenacil is an herbicide active ingredient (A.I.) of the pyrimidinedione chemical class. Saflufenacil is an active ingredient that is similar to flumioxazin and sulfentrazone and is readily absorbed by foliage, root, and shoot tissue of plants. It is believed that saflufenacil inhibits the pigment biosynthesis pathway at protoporphyrinogen oxidase (PPO), which causes an accumulation of photodynamic, toxic compounds that rapidly damage cell membranes and results in cell death. Herbicidal compositions can be used that have saflufenacil as the sole A.I. or that are supplemented with glyphosate to manage a wide spectrum of dicot weeds. Herbicidal compositions comprising saflufenacil have been labeled for pre-plant or pre-emergence treatment in corn, sorghum, wheat, barley, oats, rye, triticale, soybean, and tree/nut/vine cropping systems. Saflufenacil-containing herbicidal compositions have good foliar and residual activity on broadleaf weeds in both no-till and tilled cropping systems. However, application of saflufenacil after emergence can result in rapid and significant crop injury.
There remains a need in the art for plants or plants parts that exhibit tolerance to herbicidal compositions comprising saflufenacil.